paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye or Everest
The day started out with the pups at the beach, Skye was with Everest laying in the sand talking while all the other pups were either swimming or playing volleyball all except for one pup Chase, he was staring at Skye and Everest trying to decide which he liked best. Marshall saw his friend was looking distracted and went over to help. Marshall: Hey Chase you Ok you seem a little upset. Chase: Yeah it's just, I can't decide who I like better Skye or Everest. Marshall: Well you've liked Skye ever since you met her right. Chase: Ever since day one, but I think I have a tiny crush on Everest too Ryder:Ok pups time to go, it's almost bedtime Marshall:Hey how about this, I'll help you with your problem tomorrow and we'll see who you like the most. Chase:Thanks Marshall, lets just hope they like me back. The next day Skye was the first one to wake up so she decided to take Chase's role and wake up all the other pups staring with Chase. Skye: Oh Chase it's time to wake up. Chase was still sleeping so when her first attempt didn't work she decided to give him a lick on the cheek which got him right up. Chase: Huh, morning Skye he said blushing. Skye:Morning Chase she said also blushing she had a crush on Chase and she hoped he liked her back. Skye:Feel like helping me wake up the other pups she asked, Chase:Sure Skye. Later on in the day Chase met up with Marshall to discuss his problem, Chase: Thanks again Marshall. Marshall:Anytime Chase so how about we start of with you comparing the two of them next you can talk to each of them seperatley and then we could see which one you like best. Chase:Ok Marshall that seems good. Marshall: So lets start off with Everest, what do you like about her. Chase: Well she's pretty and caring Marshall: Now lets go to Skye. Chase: Well she's really graceful, brave and always ready to lend a paw no matter what and very pretty like Everest Marshall: Well sounds like Skye wins round one. Now lets move on to talking to them, then we can decide who you like better. This time lets start of with Skye Chase: Ok mabye I could invite her to the park for a picnic. I'll do the same for Everest. So Chase went to go find Skye near the lookout talking to Rocky Chase: Hey Skye Skye: Oh Hey Chase Chase: So I was wondering if you wanted to come to the park with me for a picnic. Skye:Sure Chase: Great lets go Once they got to the park Skye saw a blanket set up with her favorite spaghettie and meatballs with candals set around it. Skye: Wow Chase, this is amazing Chase: Thanks Skye, well lets dig in. After a while of eating they grabbed the same noodle and without knowing they gave each other a kiss on the muzzle which lasted for a few minutes after which they were both blushing. Skye and Chase: Woah Skye: Well um, I guess we should be heading back. Chase: Yeah he said still blushing Once he got back he went to go find Everest and asked her out for a picnic. Everest: Sure Chase, I'd love too. Everest also had a crush on Chase but she knew he liked Skye and was Ok with that. After they ate they also grabbed the same noodle and kissed but this was only for a second. Chase: I finally know he whispered to himself. Everest: Well Chase I guess it's time to head back Chase: Yeah but when we get there I need to talk to you and Skye. Once they got there they went to find Skye. Chase: Well guys, I have something to tell you Skye: What is it Chase Chase: Well the thing is I have had a crush on both of you and I couldn't decide who I liked better until now... Everest he said which started to make Skye feel upset, I'm sorry but I like Skye. Everest: Thats Ok Chase, you guys make a good couple, besides I kind of have a crush on Marshall. Chase: Anyways Skye he said walking up to her, I think your really cute, caring and brave so will you be my girlfriend? Skye: Oh YES CHASE A THOUSAND TIMES YES! she said hugging him. Everest: Way to go Skye! She said highfiving her friend. Skye: Thanks Everest and good luck with Marshall she said makeing her friend blush The End Category:Love stories